


Fred's little crush

by That_Dorky_Teen



Category: Dragon Quest IX, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Boarding School, Boys Kissing, Butts, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Crush at First Sight, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Thoughts, Dorks, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gay, High School, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, No Homo, School Uniforms, Sexist Language, Some Humor, Staring, Swearing, Teen Crush, Teenage Dorks, Teens being teens, Watching, crack shipping, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dorky_Teen/pseuds/That_Dorky_Teen
Summary: Fred develops a crush on the cute boy that just arrived to the Swinedimples Academy.But it's just a small,insignificant crush like any other,right?…Right?(Fred x the Hero,because I found him pretty funny and loveable…on his own way.Short chapters.)





	1. "New kid."

-Hey!Who the fuck are you,and what are you doing here?- Fred said,looking at the dark haired boy.

-Dude,what are YOU doing here?This is MY room!…Or at least that was what that girl told me…- The brown haired celestrian answered.

-…Oh.Ooooh.-

-Great job Fred,you just made the new kid hate you.- A tanned boy told him,trying to not laugh. -Don't mind him,Fred's just like that.I'm Donny,nice to meet ya'.-

-And I am Justin.- A chubby,brown haired boy added.

-…Okay!Look,I'm sorry.We'll go right now,right,guys?- 

-Well yeah,Fred,we were going to do that even if you didn't say it.- Donny replied.

-Oh,shut up now!Let's go,guys.See you around.- With a smirk on his face,Fred,the blonde boy proceeded to leave the room,with Donny and Justin following him.

-Hey,you-Fred!You just-a ghost…

But before he could finish the sentence,the three boys were gone.The celestrian sighed.

-And…my name is Ash…-

Meanwhile,the other three teens walked down the stairs.

-…He has a nice butt.-

-…What the hell,Fred?-


	2. "Our gang."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ash joins the gang.

When Ash agreed to act like a student,he didn't think about going to class.Now he kinda regretted it.  
He and his teammates had to go to different classrooms,so he didn't know anyone there.And the teacher was boring.Now he understood why the other kids didn't want to study…  
Maths?What the hell was that?It was confusing as heck!He didn't like it.Not even one bit.

-Oh,yeah.I forgot to check who's missing…- The old teacher said,looking as lazy as his students.He picked up a notebook in which Ash supposed that everyone's name were written. -Alright…Brad?-

-Hello!- 

-Ann?-

-I'm here!-

-Peter?-

And so the list went on.Ash answered when they called his name and kept thinking about a certain someone.  
Fred…he was a bit rude,but he didn't seem like a bad guy.Instead,Ash found him funny,he bet he was a nice person to be around.No wonder why Justin and Donny followed him everywhere.The green-eyed celestrian couldn't help but wonder what were they doing now,and if one of his friends were lucky enough to be in their classroom unlike him.A sigh came out.

-…And Fred,Donny and Justin are missing,right?-The old man asked rhetorically.That immediately caught Ash's attention.

-Well,yeah,sir.— Joseph,another guy answered. —Just like any other day.-

This time,it was the teacher the one who sighed. -Those kids…were could they be?-

A smile appeared on the celestrian's face,and his eyes shined with excitement.So the three funny boys were on his class!  
…But they skipped them every day.All his happiness disappeared as soon as it arrived.

All the kids cheered up when the bell rang,meaning they could go out for a while.They ran,laughed,shouted and even pushed each other while exiting the classroom,ignoring the teacher's scolding.Their excitement was contagious to the celestrian,people wasn't this fun back in the sky.

 

-Alright,so we split up and search around this place to find those dudes.- Ash explained.

-Do we have to?We're here to find the Fyggs,not for working as a babysitter…- Finn the thief said.

-I mean,that's what the principal asked us for…and we have to be in good terms with him or else we'll screw up.Forgot that we aren't supposed to be here?-

-Ash is right.Besides,maybe,if we search around and we talk with the kids we'll get some information about that ghost Ash was talking about before.- María the healer added. 

-I'm with María on this one.- Zack the mage agreed.

-…Alright.I'll go around the building.-

-Great!-

 

-Hey,you!- Fred shouted angrily,but then stopped his threat when he saw who he was talking to.Donny could swear his friend was blushing. -I-I mean…hey,you.Wat'cha doing here?-

-That's right,this is our secret spot!-

-And if the teachers catch us,I don't want to know what will they do to us…- Donny shivered at the thought.Now Ash felt bad for them,they were pretty good guys,why did they have to scold them?…  
To hell with the principal's request,he would think a lie to tell him later.He just chuckled and talked like nothing was happening. 

-Look,I'm not going to do anything.I just…thought you were pretty cool guys,and I wanted to…y'know- 

-Oh!You want to join our gang!- Fred guessed with a happy smile on his face.

-Erm…yeah!That's what I would like to do.-

-Well…— The blonde teen looked at his two friends.They smiled too,and nodded. —Okay,you're in!What was your name-?-

-Ash.My name is Ash.-

-Great,Ash!Nice to meet you,I guess!-

The bell rang again,announcing the end of the recess.Ash looked disappointed,he really wanted to spend time with Fred…and Justin,and Donny,of course.  
Fred smirked. -Wanna skip class with us?-

-Sure!-

Ash couldn't help but think about how handsome and nice Fred looked when he wasn't being all rude and grumpy,meanwhile Fred admitted to himself that the school uniform wasn't that bad now that he saw how good Ash looked while wearing it.


	3. Ghostbusters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some boy talk and ghost-hunting plans.

-So,you see,we were alone there,and we were horny as fuck.So we…- Donny explained with a smirk.Fred,Ash and Justin laughed.

-You fucked her?THERE?Dude,you're crazy.- Fred said.

-Well,lemme tell you,she was the one suggesting it.-

-Daaamn,dude.Your girl is one of a kind.- Justin added.Ash shook his head,smiling.Those dudes were all crazy,no doubt.He was already used to the dirty things mortals talked about,but the way they did it made it very funny,unlike some creepy,big guys from another places that were just plain creepy.

-Hey,and what about y'all?Have you done it already?With someone,I mean.Your hands don't count.-

-Yeah,I did.- Justin proudly said.Mortals who "fucked" a lot were always proud about it,and Ash didn't understand it a lot.What was the deal?He didn't think it was THAT cool.Besides,he already decided that,if he gave up into those mortal desires,it would be with someone he really loved.

-What?You of all people,Justin?- Donny joked.

-Oh,shut up!And,yeah,ME.It was with a very beautiful girl,with long hair and big…

-Okay,okay,we get it.Now shut up before the mental image appears.- Fred ordered,cuddling against the wall.He wished he could cuddle with that brown haired beauty sitting at his side,and he wished the same,but…y'know.Didn't want rumours to spread all around the school.

-Hey,Ash?Have you done "the thing" too?- The celestrian squirmed uncomfortably with his cheeks flushing.

-Well,no…-

"So he's a virgin",Fred thought,trying to not to chuckle."How cute."

—I'm sure Fred has banged the entire school.— Justin commented.This time,it was Fred the one being all blushy and shy.

-…Yeah,no.I didn't found any girl hot enough to deserve this.- He jokingly replied,pointing out his body and trying to seem as casual as possible.

-My cousin,James,said that all the time and ended being caught doing it with the son of the Innkeeper.-

-But I am not your cousin James,Donny.- "Yes,yes I am." he thought now."I am almost every girl's of this school wet dream but here I am,thinking about how good would it feel fucking and even holding hands and being all lovey-dovey with the new kid."

-What about that new girl,Maria?She's very hot and pretty... 

-Oh,no.Don't try anything with Maria.We came,uh,from the same school,and I know she will kick anyone's ass if they dare to even suggest something lewd.- Ash interrupted.

-Damn,what a waste.- The chubby teen complained,making the green-eyed one giggle.

-Trust me,I'm just trying to prevent your bones to break.-

-Hey,Ash?- Donny called out loud.

-What?-

-In that school,did you see ghosts,too?- The celestrian remained silent for a few seconds,unsure of what to do with that question.

-N-Not really.-

-So?How do you know that old,creepy ghost is going after us?-

-I know what I saw!That's why I was trying to convince you to go to class…-

-Come on man,chill.You're just imagining things,being tired from your long way from your…how was your kingdom called?-

-Erm,Somnia!Yeah…Somnia.-

-That's it,Somnia.-

-And besides,if that ghost really exists and tries to do anything to me or you,I will beat the shit out of him!- Fred claimed,trying to calm his new friend/crush.

-Fred-.../p>

It was him.The ghost.The exact same ghost he saw when he just arrived there.He was at the gym's roof,looking angry and mumbling something the celestrian couldn't fully understand,but he knew it wasn't anytihing good.As soon as they made eye contact,he disappeared.

-Listen up,guys!I have an idea!-

-What is it,Justin?- 

-Remember that old story about the ghost of the man that made this school?-

-Which one?-

-Y'know,dumbass,the statue one.-

-Oooh right!You don't know about it,right,Ash?- Fred asked,looking at the celestrian in a way that he found pretty sweet.

-No…-

-You see,they say that if you manage to escape at midnight and touch the celestrian statue,the ghost of that old man will appear and punish you.I don't believe it,of course.-

-Oh,it sounds-…

-Cool,right?Let's do it this week!-

-You sure about it,Justin?What if the ghost comes and kicks you in the ass?- 

-Shut it,Fred!-

-He would love it.-

-Donny!-

The other boys just laughed at Justin's whining.Oh,how much did Ash love spending time with them.


	4. "Going out."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash manages to get Fred inside the classroom.It doesn't go as he expected.

Unlike the rest of the "gang",Ash did go to some classes.He still was a good boy after all,mortal or not.But he still felt kinda alone there,so he asked himself:"Who could make the lessons not so boring?"  
The answer was clear.But that person's answer was,too.

-...No way.-

-But!...

-No "But"s!I'm not going there.The teacher hates me.-

-I'm sure you're just exaggerating things!-

-I'm not!-

-Come ooooon,Freddy...do it for me!Going just one time will not hurt you,y'know...-

The blonde one sighed.How could he say no to that adorable,handsome,perfect human being? -Damn you...- He muttered,looking away from him.Ash knew what he meant with that,so he happily held his hand and guided him to their classroom.

 

-Ash,I don't understand this...could you explain it to me?- 

-Again?You don't understand anything at all,Fred.You really should come more often.-

-Will you help me or not?-

-Yeah,yeah.Let me see...-

Fred smiled for himself,glad for his success.Of course he understood all of that bullshit,but acting like he didn't gave him a big reward:  
Having the new kid pretty close to him.Sometimes he could feel his breathing,and even saw his cheeks turn slightly pink.So cute,damn it,so fucking cute.He couldn't help but think.Yeah,think.Dirty thoughts,cheesy thoughts,everything that could happen between he and his green-eyed friend.A dreamy sigh escaped from his lips.

-Huh?Are you alright,Fred?Is it that difficult for you?-

-No,no...I...think I get it.Keep going.-

-Alright,so then you have to...

 

-Ash!Could you read the first paragraph of page 156?-

-Okay,sir!- The younger one cleared his throat and started reading.For a while,Fred just listened and stared mindlessly at him,thinking about how cute he was for the who knows which time that day.But then,like the idiot he was,he had to annoy him,somehow.And what was better than moaning at his ear?Nothing.He tried to not to laugh before getting close to his ear and...

-Hm~ Ash~...-

The brown haired one bit his lip,trying to not get distracted and keep reading like nothing happened or else,he would be scolded by the old,grumpy teacher.His face felt like it was on fire.

-Oh,yeah~...just like that~.-

Now he began to squirm uncomfortably on his chair,and the blonde one put his hand on the celestrian's thigh.

-Ash~...- He moaned one last time before the other one finally was done with his stupidity.

-FRED!Stop it,dude!- He shouted,blushing more than ever.Then he noticed what he just did,and looked at the teacher.He definitely wasn't happy.

-What do you mean?I didn't do anything.- He replied,acting innocent.That son of a slime...

-Yes,you did!-

-No I didn't!-

-Yes you did!-

-No!-

-Yes!-

-No!-

-Stop it,you two!- The teacher shouted too,angrily. -Get out of my class!Now!-

Fred scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, meanwhile Ash lowered her gaze shyly.

-Okay.- They answered at the same time.

-...Wanna go to our secret spot?- The swordsman suggested when they exited the classroom.The student nodded,smiling cheerfully.

-Yeah!Let's go!-

 

And thus they went to that corner beside the gym and started talking about trivial things,or mocked people they didn't like.Like that teacher.

-So,so,did a girl catch your eye already,Ash?-

The celestrian nearly choked when he heard that question. -Huh...not exactly...-

-What do you mean?-

-...You know what?Forget it.-

-I don't want to!Tell me!-

-No!-

-Come ooon!-

And they started to argue again,like the dumb teenagers they were.

-Look,tell me or I'll...I'll beat you up!-

-I'd like to see you try!- He answered with a cocky smile,totally knowing that he really wouldn't do anything to him.

-That's it!Come here,you punk!- The older one tackled his friend,making him fall on the cold ground.

-That's all you got?Dumbass!- Laughing,the warrior managed to change positions:Fred was the one on the bottom,now.They kept struggling with one another,shouting some affectionate insults,and so on for a while.

-...Alright,guys,you two could have told me you have the big gay for each other.-

Flustered,blushing,with messy hair and one on top of another,Fred and Ash tried to think a coherent answer for Donny who was there for who knows how long.


	5. "Boyfriends."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred helps Ash to end a little argument in a completely not homosexual way.And he doesn't like it.Not at all.Absolutely.

It was at gym class when that little quarrel happened.He was in good terms with that boy,he wasn't a bad person at all,but why did he have to be rude like that?  
He wasn't rude in the way Fred,Donny and Justin were;they were funny like that,they made you laugh with it.But that boy?He didn't.It seemed like he fully believed that being an asshole infront of others made him "cool".Spoiler alert:It didn't.He was being way too loud,and that was starting to anger the celestrian.Ash didn't want to fight,he really didn't,but what else could he do about it?

-Maybe it would be better if you shut up now and leave me alone,Dave.- He said in the most calm tone he could talk with even if his bad mood was starting to get noticeable,throwing the basket ball at him in an hostile way.

-And what happens if I don't?Huh?What happens?- The other one mockingly replied after catching it to then throw it back at the brown haired teen.

-It'll happen that I'm gonna beat your-…

-Hey,hey,hey,slow down there!- A way too familiar voice shouted.Could it be…?No way.  
Well,yeah,it was.The blonde boy suddenly was at his friend's side with his typical goofy grin.

-What do you want now,Fred?- Dave asked.

-What are you doing to my boyfriend?- Fred dramatically said while hugging his brown haired friend with one arm.The latter didn't know if he should be surprised,or laugh his ass off.Everyone chose to laugh because of Fred's exaggerated entrance,even the ones that were arguing. -So,you know,don't even dare to talk like that to my cutie-pie again.Understood?- He kept talking,now trying to do a feminine voice without dying of laughter.

-Yeah,yeah.Understood.- Giggling,Dave pushed off the argument and went with his gang to keep playing basketball.Luckily,at the end,nobody kicked anybody's ass.

 

-Oh,Ashy,you looked soooo manly when you were arguing with Dave.- Fred cooed when they were going back to their classroom,snorting with laughter after.The warrior just rolled his eyes,smiling.He was such a dumbhead,he thought.

-Fred,knock it off.

-Sorry.- An uncomfortable silence filled the way,until the blonde boy talked again,finishing his sentence. -  
..Honey.-

-Oh,for the love of-

It was ridiculous,and something to just laugh and fun with.But that "You're my boyfriend now" joke made the celestrian's stomach feel like they were butterflies inside of it.


End file.
